Birthday Treat
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: Mimi just finishes writing in her beloved diary when Mr. L barges in and steals it from her. Will Mimi ever get the diary back from Mr. L's grasp? And why is there a glint in Mr. L's eyes? Mimi/ Mr. L (Luigi) Oneshot


Birthday Treat (Mimi/ Mr. L Luigi Oneshot)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Super Paper Mario characters mentioned. They are strictly of Nintendo.**

* * *

Mimi sighed as she finished writing the last thought she had for the day in her pink, purple, and black swirled diary. She tapped her pencil on the page before writing her signature on the bottom.

Today was a special day and Mimi and all the other loyal minions of Count Bleck knew it as well. Mimi's birthday was today and she was super, no make that mega ultra, excited about it. She could just imagine Nastasia and O'Chunks getting the party all planned out.

"Nastasia will be all like, 'O'Chunks you set up the balloons there, K? Um, I'll inform Count Bleck about the events, K? And then O'Chunks will say some stuff about not being a party guy or something like that." Mimi said aloud and she giggled.

"As if they ever planned a party. I wish they did, then they wouldn't be so gloomy and serious all the time." Mimi could imagine O'Chunks wearing one of those generic bright birthday cone shaped hats with the noise maker in his mouth and she giggled yet again.

"Oh such glee! For such a perfect girl like me!" Mimi sang out happily as she closed her diary and sealed it with a kiss. She was just about to get up and put it away when her bedroom door opened and Mr. L strode in.

"What do you have there Mimi?" Mr. L inquired, pointing at the book in Mimi's hand.

"Nothing you should know about Mr.-I-gotta-be-so-nosy-L." Mimi replied, and Mr. L only laughed.

"Come on Mimi, spill, what is that book? A diary perhaps?" a very interested smile curled Mr. L's lips upwards as he asked again.

"MYOB!" Mimi retorted but suddenly Mr. L leapt high into the air and landed behind Mimi. Before she had a chance to react he grabbed the book from her hands and raced to the other side of the room.

"Mr. L! You give that back!" Mimi screeched and raced after him, but Mr. L only laughed and jumped to the other side of the room.

"What's inside I wonder? Oh look, there's writing. Should I read it?" Mr. L's voice held mock innocence and Mimi grounded her teeth together.

"You read even one of my entries and I'll sic Dimentio on you!" Mimi threatened but Mr. L laughed.

"Dimentio can't do anything, but when I tell him all about this…" Mr. L trailed off mischievously, a glint in his eyes.

"No! You won't dare! Gimme it back you freak!" Mimi shrieked and dashed over to Mr. L but he darted away past her with a slight spin to his run.

"Darn! Stop running!" Mimi huffed and Mr. L flipped through the pages as he dodged Mimi and ran about.

"Dear Diary, I wonder how Count Bleck is doing today, he is doing all of his evil stuff and he never makes me join in on the fun. I wanna squash the heroes too you know!" Mr. L quoted in a high pitched voice and Mimi growled, seeing red, before trying to grab the book from Mr. L. He only raised the book to where she couldn't reach it as his eyes scanned the written entry he had chosen to read.

"I wonder if Dimentio has any crushes. Maybe he has one for Nastasia. Or possibly for me. That would be so-" but Mr. L never got to finish reading his sentence for Mimi squealed with rage, her cheeks red, and she suddenly tackled him to the floor.

"Give it BACK!" Mimi cried out and Mr. L put the book under him so Mimi couldn't reach it.

"Darn it Mr. L!" Mimi growled, then she realized the position she and Mr. L were in and her cheeks flamed. Mr. L was underneath her and she was on top of him, their bodies pressing. Mr. L smirked as Mimi shook her head and tried to reach around him to grab the diary.

Then Mr. L leaned in and kissed Mimi, startling her as his lips touched her own, making a tingle shoot through her. She was so shocked and startled that Mr. L was able to wriggle out from under Mimi and grab the book before vaulting over to the other side of the room once more.

"Let's read another diary entry, shall we?" Mr. L suggested, smugness in his voice and Mimi got up off the floor getting ready to race at him again.

"Dear Diary, I never told you that I used to have a crush on Count Bleck, I mean he is so like my idol. He is so evil and I wanted to be like him so badly I one time dressed up in a white cape and a matching hat. Count Bleck has the most shiniest eyes, and they always glitter when he reads that strange Dark book. " the Green Thunder read and Mimi gasped in horror as she saw the realization glint in Mr. L's eyes.

"That's why you did that a week ago. Nastasia had asked me about whether or not you had too much coffee that morning or if Dimentio planted a Floro Sapien sprout in your head. Coffee does fry your brain cells you know." Mr. L said and Mimi blushed harder than she already was, which may seem impossible at the moment.

"I am thinking I may show Count Bleck this. What a good laugh he'll get outta it." Mr. L taunted and Mimi put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you DARE do that! You hear me Mr. L?! I'll come into your room and haunt you for the rest of your life!" Mimi threatened yet again and Mr. L shook his head.

"I'd like that to tell the truth. Now where were we…oh yes it was after your little Count Bleck fangirlism." the Green Thunder replied as he found his spot he read up to. Mimi dashed over to Mr. L once more and tried to jump and grab the book out of his hands until Mr. L kissed her on the lips once more. Mimi gasped, her hands fluttering, giving Mr. L enough time to dash- climb over her bed and stand in the far corner.

"Should I read this one out loud? Nah…I won't, too much girliness and things with Count Bleck being so cute and awesome. How about the next day?" Mr. L asked aloud.

"STOP it Mr. L! Give IT back!" Mimi screeched as she raced after Mr. L yet again. "Why do you always have to annoy me?!"

"Because it is fun Mimi. Admit it, I'm more fun than Dimentio and his 'magic' tricks." Mr. L replied and Mimi made a huffing growl sound before advancing over to him.

"It's not fun!" Mimi protested and as soon as she got close to Mr. L he began to lean in. Suddenly an idea spawned in her head and Mimi smirked before leaning in as well to touch her lips against Mr. L's, surprising him. The kiss lasted longer than the other two have and Mimi giggled as she was finally able to grab the book of out Mr. L's loosened grip, holding it close to her and backing away.

Mr. L shook away his surprise and smiled at Mimi; clearly he was tricked and he knew it.

"That was a good ploy, Mimi. But I think I can do better." the Green Thunder remarked and Mimi smiled triumphantly this time.

"Nu uh! Admit it, you know I won!" Mimi sing-songed and Mr. L slowly came over to her.

"No, I believe I won." Mr. L responded before kissing Mimi once again. This time the kiss lasted even longer and Mimi felt a heat rushing through her. _What is going on with ME? Why am I enjoying this? _She thought frantically as her eyes closed and she enjoyed the feel of his lips against her own.

"Oh I forgot to mention Mimi, happy birthday birthday girl." Mr. L murmured against Mimi's lips as he drew back and Mimi got shivers from his words.

"Now I'll be taking that, thank you." Mr. L said as he picked up the dropped diary on the floor.

"HEY!" Mimi cried out, reaching out to try and grab it back, then Mr. L stepped away, that smile was back on his face.

"Wait till I show Count Bleck this; I can't wait to see his reaction." the Green Thunder said as he turned and raced out of Mimi's room.

"GET back here freak! If you even dare show my diary to Count Bleck you'll be SO dead!" Mimi yelled after him. However he was already gone and Mimi growled before another plan went through her mind.

* * *

Nastasia was walking, intent on getting the chores she had to get done over with until she heard a cry of rage. She stopped and frantically got out of the way while Mimi, now in her Spider form, stomped and skittered down the hall screaming about death for Mr. L.

Nastasia rolled her eyes and then she stepped on something. Looking down she saw a paper under her shoe.

"Um, K? What's this?" Nastasia asked aloud and she picked it up to reveal it was a drawing. More specifically a drawing of her and Dimentio kissing.

Nastasia's cheeks flamed and she growled in rage, crumpling the paper in her fist.

"Mimi is so dead." Nastasia snarled before she pelted after Spider Mimi, intent on getting revenge.


End file.
